Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth)
TBA ---- |} |} ---- |} |} Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" ---- "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right Burn like my power Sinestro's might!" ---- With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate! ---- What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours! ---- In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! ---- For Hearts Long Lost And Full of Fright, For Those Alone In Blackest Night, Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight -- Love Conquers All -- With Violet Light! ---- "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok--Formorrow Sur! ---- The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my Black Hand, the dead shall rise! ---- "With darkness black, I choke the light! No brightest day escapes my sight! I turn the dawn into midnight! Beware my power... Dawnbreaker's Might!" ---- Trivia *Shinji is 14 years old *Shinji likes to play Cello See Also *Character Gallery: Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth) *Quotations by Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth) Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Japanese Category:Characters adapted from other works Category:Good Characters Category:Human Category:Batman Category:Batman Family members Category:Superman Category:Superman Family members Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Gods of Olympus Category:New Gods Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresence Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Immortals Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:British Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Students Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Kryptonian Category:New Earth Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Flash Category:Justice League of America members Category:Angels Category:Monitors Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Indomitable Will Category:Business Management Category:Scientists Category:Reporters Category:Businesspeople Category:Doctor Fate Category:Magic Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Detectives Category:Doctors Category:The Batman Who Laughs Category:Cyborgs Category:Firearms Category:Unique Physiology Category:Green Lantern Category:Dragons Category:Lords of Order Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Vampirism Category:Reality Alteration Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Flight Category:Imps Category:5th Dimension Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Apokoliptian Category:Genesisians Category:Lex Luthor Category:Hawkman Category:Cybernetic Enhancement Category:Science Category:Teen Titans members Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Spectre Category:Necromancy Category:Heroes Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Chronokinesis Category:Transformation Category:Robin Category:Telepathic Category:Telekinesis Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Mind Control Category:One-Man Army Category:Disguise Category:Soldiers Category:Martian Category:Leadership Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Werewolves Category:Vertigo Characters Category:League of Assassins members Category:Wings Category:Winged Characters Category:Coluans Category:Russians Category:Chinese Category:Hellions Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Weaponry Category:Ninjutsu Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Magicians Category:Titans Category:Professors Category:Political Science Category:Espionage Category:Swordsmanship Category:Adventurers Category:Karate Category:Boxing Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martian Physiology Category:Deception Category:Acting Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Resurrection Category:Combat Category:Computer Hacking Category:Atlantean Category:Atlantean Physiology Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Endless members Category:Sandman Category:Demon Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Acrobatics Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Thanagarian Category:Fangs Category:Aerial Combat Category:Investigation Category:Judo Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Toxikinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Cheating Death Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Knights Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Tracking Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Phasing Category:Electrokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Disintegration Category:Technopaths Category:Hapkido Category:Tai Chi Category:Capoeira Category:Escapology Category:Alchemy Category:Muay Thai Category:Stick Fighting Category:Energy Projection Category:Orphans Category:Swimming Category:White Lantern Corps members Category:Summoning Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Regeneration Category:Time Travelers Category:Aviation Category:Pilots Category:DC One Million Characters Category:DC One Million Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Journalism Category:Gymnastics Category:Weak Point Detection Category:Storytelling Category:Pain Suppression Category:Singing Category:Possession Immunity Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Krav Maga